1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to devices and, more particularly, to an adjustable earpiece for a communications headset.
2. Description of Related Art
A communications headset may include a flip hook (or earpiece) positioned above and behind an ear of a user to secure the headset to the user. The flip hook may be configured to rotate about an axis toward or away from the headset so that the communications headset may be alternatively worn on either ear of the user. The flip hook may be flipped open to allow the user's ear in between, and may pivot at a bottom portion to further adjust the communications headset. Thus, typical flip hooks may provide three axes of freedom relative to the headset: flipping, pivoting, and flipping and rotating at the same time.
Despite three axes of freedom, some users may not comfortably wear a communications headset with a typical flip hook due to the different sizes of users' ears. For example, a headset with a typical flip hook may not properly rest on the ears of such users, or may press into or move away from the face of such users.